Tu t'es entendu quand t'as bu !
by GredW
Summary: OS - SLASH - Jim Brass en avait assez. Ne dit-on pas que les blagues les plus courtes sont les meilleures ? Et Warrick Brown n'a-t-il pas passé l'âge des blagues téléphoniques ? Il va devoir parler avec le CSI et vite ! - Jim/Warrick.


**Titre :** Tu t'es entendu quand t'as bu !  
**Pairing :** Jim Brass/Warrick Brown  
**Rating :** PG-13  
**Disclaimer :** Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

Le texte a été corrigé par la merveilleuse Ruika.

* * *

« Je… quoi ?  
- Vous me plaisez ! » s'écria la voix bourrue à l'autre bout de la ligne.

Jim eut d'abord une moue dubitative puis il se mit à rire.

« - Mon petit Brown, si vous n'êtes pas capable de tenir l'alcool, il faut arrêter de boire.  
- M… mai… »

Le policier raccrocha, toujours aussi amusé. Il se retourna dans son lit, cherchant une position confortable pour dormir. Il serait bien assez tôt le soir même pour y réfléchir.

Finalement, Brass avait laissé courir. Warrick ne semblait pas se souvenir du coup de fil, trop saoul sûrement pour s'en rappeler. Le capitaine n'avait alors rien dit. Il s'était tu aussi la deuxième fois, quatre semaines plus tard. Mais, maintenant, au bout du cinquième, il était arrivé à la limite de sa patience. Il n'aimait pas qu'on se moque de lui.

Il trouva l'expert dans un labo, tout seul, examinant des vêtements. Jim ferma la porte derrière lui, brutalement.

« Brown ! Nous devons parler.  
- Hé Jim, qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? »

Warrick ne paraissait pas comprendre la raison de la fureur du policier.

« - Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous poser la question…  
- Je… »

Greg entra dans la pièce.

« Wa… désolé… Je ne voulais pas vous interrompre. J'ai un truc à te montrer, Rick. C'est au sujet des traces retrouvées dans la cuisine de la victime. C'est urgent. »

Celui-ci hocha la tête, puis reporta son attention sur son aîné.

« On peut en reparler plus tard ? »

Jim fit un signe d'assentiment, tremblant de colère retenue. Quand le plus jeune sortit, il soupira. Son envie de discuter avec Warrick disparut peu à peu… Dans quoi s'était-il encore fourré ?

Il évita l'expert le plus possible. Pourtant, il savait qu'ils allaient devoir de nouveau travailler ensemble.

Quelques jours après leur confrontation, ils avaient été appelés sur une scène de crime. Warrick l'observait de loin, tandis qu'il interrogeait le mari de la victime. Jim sentait les yeux remplis de questions posés sur sa nuque. Il avait du mal à rester de marbre et à être attentif à la déposition du tout récent veuf. Raide, il prit congé et s'éloigna jusqu'à sa voiture. Il était trop vieux pour ces conneries…

Il sursauta en sentant une main sur son épaule.

« Jim ? Vous allez bien ? »

Sans se retourner, le policier fit signe que tout allait pour le mieux.

« - Bordel, Brown, vous avez de la chance que je ne sois pas cardiaque ! »

Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils. Le ton mi-amusé, mi-moqueur de l'autre homme lui ramenait des souvenirs flous.

« - Nous devons parler Jim.  
- Ah oui ? »

L'expert essaya de ne pas s'impatienter. S'il aimait voir le policier jouer au connard sarcastique avec les suspects, il goûtait moins à la plaisanterie quand il en était victime.

« - Dans votre bureau, après le service ? »

Brass se raidit. Le cerveau en ébullition, il réfléchit rapidement. Ils allaient se disputer, c'était sûr. Warrick aurait du mal à admettre ce qu'il faisait après un, ou deux… ou cinq verres de whisky. Il pouvait se rappeler de conversations, aux sujets moins dangereux, qui avaient tourné au vinaigre entre eux. Mieux valait ne pas commencer une "discussion" au milieu d'un commissariat rempli de commères qui osaient s'appeler des flics, ni dans leur cafétéria habituelle… Il soupira à l'idée mais au moins, là-bas, ils pourraient casser des choses et claquer des portes sans témoins indiscrets. Il veillerait à laisser à portée de Warrick les objets auxquels il tenait le moins, tout ce que sa femme lui avait laissé par exemple.

« - Non. » Warrick allait protester mais Jim reprit : « Chez moi plutôt. Vous vous en rappelez l'adresse ou je dois vous dessiner un plan ? »

La mâchoire crispée, Brown se retourna sans un mot, de peur de commettre une bêtise. Il entendit tout de même le plus vieux persifler : « En tout cas, tu connais mon numéro de téléphone par cœur. »

L'homme s'arrêta, étonné. Il ne put ouvrir la bouche, Brass s'éloignait en voiture.

La nuit risquait d'être longue.

Il avait fallu beaucoup de courage à Warrick pour se retrouver devant la porte du capitaine. Il avait failli rebrousser chemin une bonne dizaine de fois. Il eut de nouveau un besoin urgent de fuir quand le policier ouvrit la porte. Jim Brass avait sa tête des mauvais jours. Il le fit entrer sans un mot, l'invitant tout de même, d'un geste de main, à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Tout en se dirigeant vers le bar dans un coin de la pièce, il lui offrit ses premiers mots :

« Un petit verre de scotch, ça vous dit ?  
- Il est trop tôt !  
- Oh ! … Une bière, alors ?  
- Je vous ai dit…  
- Pourtant ça n'a pas l'air de vous déranger certains matins… »

Warrick se redressa, furieux. Brass sourit, amusé. La confrontation commençait. Cela finissait toujours comme ça entre eux.

« - Je n'aime pas vos insinuations ! » gronda l'expert.

Brass leva les mains, en signe d'apaisement, mais toujours souriant. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil, près d'un téléphone.

« - La première fois, cela m'a amusé, je l'avoue. Mais… je l'ai moins été par la suite… Votre grand-mère ne vous a-t-elle pas appris que les blagues les plus courtes sont les meilleures ?  
- De quoi parlez-vous, putain de bor… »

Un doigt levé dans sa direction le fit taire. Le plus jeune fixa le policier appuyer sur un des boutons du répondeur. Tout de suite, une voix féminine mécanique s'en échappa :

« Vous n'avez pas de nouveau message. Un message sauvegardé. Reçu mardi à 11h42. _Hééééééé, Jim… Décrochez !_ »

Warrick blêmit, puis s'assit sous le choc. Cette voix de soûlard, c'était la sienne ! Dieu, ayez pitié. Il n'avait pas pu faire ça…

« _… Jiiiiiiiiim !!! Répondez ! Répondez-moi, m'rde… V-vous savez que vous me donnez chaud quand… quand vous attrapez tous ses vilains… vilains messieurs… chaud, chaud, chaud… Moi 'si, j'suis vilain… Jimmmmeuh… venez m'attrapp- ah ! … _Message terminé. »

Le plus jeune se cacha le visage derrière les mains. Maintenant, il comprenait.

Mais pourquoi devait-il se transformer en adolescent stupide dès qu'il se mettait à boire ? Il eut envie de se frapper jusqu'à en tomber inconscient. Il le ferait payer à Nick et à Greg. Il était certain que les deux hommes savaient ce qu'il faisait. Après tout, ils étaient les seuls à connaître son petit secret. Sa tête lui parut encore plus lourde. Il allait se faire massacrer par Brass !

Quand il releva les yeux vers Jim, celui-ci avait une expression mitigée : toujours amusée mais petit à petit préoccupée. Il semblait las.

« Je pense qu'on s'est tout dit. La prochaine fois, appelez Gil. Cela l'amusera peut-être… Partez maintenant ! »

Jim paraissait déçu. Le cœur de Warrick se serra. Pensait-il vraiment que c'était une blague ? Une idée lui traversa l'esprit : s'il était si dépité, n'était-ce pas parce qu'il voulait que ce soit plus qu'une farce sordide, que ce soit autrement ?

Alors, sans rien préméditer, l'expert se leva et parcourut la distance entre lui et le policier. S'agenouillant devant lui, il lui prit le visage entre les mains et l'embrassa lentement, tendrement. Jim le repoussa.

« Warrick ! » cria-t-il.

Cependant, le plus jeune ne se laissa pas faire. Il plaqua Jim contre le fauteuil et s'installa sur ses genoux. Entourant son cou de ses bras, il l'embrassa sauvagement, exigeant une réponse qui ne fut pas longue à venir. Warrick se détendit quand il sentit les mains de l'autre homme, timidement puis de plus en plus hardiment, explorer son dos et ses fesses. Il gémit de plaisir.

Un sourire niais sur le visage, Brass jubilait, dans son lit. Il y avait bel et bien eu confrontation : un vase avait été cassé –l'affreux offert par feu sa belle-mère comme cadeau de mariage- et des portes avaient été claquées… Pourtant, elle n'avait pas terminé de la manière qu'il l'avait imaginée…

Il caressa d'une main hésitante le visage endormi de l'homme près de lui. Il avait encore du mal à y croire. Pourtant… Griss lui dirait que tous les indices tendaient à prouver que c'était bien réel.

Finalement, il ferma les yeux, essayant de trouver le sommeil. Il aurait tout loisir d'y réfléchir plus tard… si son jeune amant lui en laissait le temps !

***

Jim était à peine rentré chez lui que son téléphone sonna.

« Brass !  
- Hééééééééé… Jiiim… »

Le capitaine fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Il avait laissé le jeune homme devant le labo, moins de trente minutes plus tôt. Comment avait-il réussi à se saouler en si peu de temps ? Il soupira. Dieu, il allait devoir apprendre à Brown à mieux tenir l'alcool !

« Vous m'attirez beauc-coup… » Un rire mélodieux et plus qu'inattendu s'éleva. Jim secoua la tête, atterré. La voix prit plus d'assurance, oubliant de jouer à l'ivrogne. « Je crois que je suis amoureux. Vous ne connaîtriez pas un remède ? »

Le plus vieux déglutit péniblement. Son cœur battait trop vite.

« Il faudrait que vous m'auscultiez… continua l'autre homme. Je suis juste devant chez vous. Aidez-moi ! »

Jim n'entendit pas les derniers mots. Il se précipita vers la porte. Warrick l'y attendait, son regard, déjà obscurci par le désir, posé sur lui. Jim le prit par le tee-shirt et l'approcha.

« - Je n'ai pas de remède. Je ne compte pas t'en donner un… »

Warrick sourit.

« - Bien. J'espère te refiler ma maladie. Tu sais c'est très contagieux…  
- C'est déjà fait, Rick… C'est déjà fait ! »

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement. Le policier se détacha légèrement, un peu plus sérieux.

« Arrête de boire ! Je ne veux pas que tu te mettes à téléphoner à d'autres gars, comme Gil, Nick ou je ne sais qui… »

Brown rit puis secoua la tête. Il se pencha pour prendre de nouveau possession des lèvres du plus vieux.

Il ne comptait plus boire une seule goutte d'alcool.


End file.
